Need to Move On
by missobsessed22
Summary: It's been one year now and Mike still can't get over the loss of Isabel. He's trying and trying just to be able to be there for his baby girl Cassidy, but it just keeps getting harder and harder to do things without Izzy. With Catie's help, he's trying to continue on with his life without her... but can he do it without the love of his life?


**Chapter 1**

"_Tonight was amazing Mikey" Isabel assured me quietly "you're beyond amazing"_

_I took a quick glance over at her and smiled to myself as I kept my eyes on the road. "Only the best for you sweetheart... I'm just sick that I have to leave you and Cassie tomorrow" I told her sadly. My career as a superstar isn't slowing down in the slightest, so whenever I get time off to spend with Isabel and our little girl Cassidy, I make the most of it._

_"Don't worry about it Mike, once you leave time will fly by and you'll be right back here with us again... It always does" she promised me. I took one hand off the steering wheel and took her hand in mine, bringing her hand up to my lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I love you Isabel" I told her softly._

_"I love you too Michael" she responded honestly. "And... you know... We can pick up Cassie in the morning before you leave" she added._

_"And why is it you don't want Cassie home Iz?" I questioned, my eyebrow raising cluelessly._

_"Well, I think we have some, 'adult things', to do tonight before you leave" she answered, her voice turning suggestive around the words 'adult things', letting me know instantly why she wanted to leave Cass at Catie's house. "Well, we'd have to call Catie and-" I started, but Izzy instantly cut me off._

_"I asked Catie to keep her overnight before we even left... I knew you wouldn't really take any convincing" she confessed with a small smirk on her face. I smiled softly at her words. She really knows me too well. "You know me better then anyone Mrs. Mizanin" I told her quietly "and I think that might be what I love most... The fact that you and I know each other better than we know anyone else... Except maybe Catie" I told her, causing us both to laugh a bit "but in all seriousness Iz... I love the connection we have, I've never once seen anyone as connected as us or as happy as us... It's really something special and I'm beyond happy that I have this connection with you"_

_I could tell without looking that she was smiling profusely at the compliment I just gave her. "Six years you've been talking to me like that... 1 as my boyfriend/ fiancé, and 5 as my beyond incredible husband" she murmured quietly. I could hear the awe and love in her tone as she thought about how long we've been together. "Hey, Cassidy's birthday is coming up in a few weeks" Isabel reminded me._

_"Yeah, our darling is turning 4" I said in astonishment. I couldn't believe I've been a father for about 4 years already... It was just too unreal to me._

_"You knooowww, Cassie has always wanted to go to RAW" she told me. I chuckled and quickly rolled my eyes, putting them right back on the road._

_"I'll get you guys some tickets" I assured Iz._

_"Fantastic, she'll be so happy!"_

_"Is she gonna be the only one?"_

_"No, I'll be having fun right along with her"_

_"I love you Isabel" I said, placing one lest kiss to the back of her hand._

_"I love you too Mikey" she assured me. We were quiet for a moment, going across the intersection, our light green and there was no car in sight. We were only a few blocks from home and I couldn't wait to get there with her. Before I had any time to react I heard Isabel scream "MIKE! LOOK OUT!"_

_I looked over at Isabel to see a pair of headlights speeding towards us..._

"That was the last time I ever saw her alive" I told the therapist quietly, my voice shaking slightly. "It's been almost a year and yet I can still see her beautiful smile when we first got in that God damned car to go home"

My foot tapped anxiously and my heart started racing. I've never felt this awkward or nervous or really anything talking about Isabel. The only one I've ever talked to about this was Catie and I was absolutely hysterical when I was talking to her.

"And is this the first time you're talking about this Mr. Mizanin?" The woman (I think her name is Ms. Colliza) asked me.

"No... I've talked once, maybe twice, about it with my friend Catie" I answered her, looking down at my clasped hands.

"And this Catie girl, did she know Isabel?"

"Yeah... they were best friends"

"And has Catie talked to you about the accident? How she feels about Isabel being gone?"

"Only a few times... Specifically when she found some things at her house that were Izzy's"

She seemed to scribble a few things down on her black notepad as she asked me these questions.

"Have you spent more time with Catie since the accident?"

I thought carefully about it for a moment. _I have been spending more time with Catie lately... _"Yeah, but I've been friends with her forever, she helps me out with Cassidy, and she needs my help every once in a while"

"Very understandable, but I would like you to think about something Mr. Mizanin... Do you think you may be spending more time with Catie and getting closer to her for a different reason? Do you think you may be trying to get close enough to Catie to use her as a way to try a and move on from Isabel?"

I looked up at Ms. Colliza, rage starting to settle in. How dare she imply that. "We've never done anything" I growled through clenched teeth.

"But you've thought about what it would be like if you did do something, haven't you?" she shot back.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping up out of my seat "I HAVE NEVER!"

"Mr. Mizain, I'm just trying to-"

"NO, GO DAMMIT! FUCK YOU! I would NEVER try and replace Isabel! NEVER! _**Nobody**_ can replace her! Nobody could _**EVER**_ take her place!... She's the only woman I have ever been in love with and nobody could _**ever**_ change that... _Ever_" I finished coldly. I'm honestly incapable of loving anyone the way I loved Izzy. "I'm done here" I said in anger and walked out of the small office's door. I'm never going back there, ever, not for as long as I live. That therapist chick doesn't know a damn thing about what she's talking about. I clicked the elevator button harshly and stepped into the empty cart once it got to my floor, and I leaned back against the metal wall of the elevator, letting out a huge breath, starting to calm down. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the elevator wall and I stood up and walked a bit closer, noticing heart shaped necklace that hung around my neck. I almost never take that thing off to be completely honest. I got Izzy a necklace just like this one and they both had 'Forever' written in script across them. I let out another breath.

Even almost a year later this is not a bit easier...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 of Need to Move On... so? What do ya think? Didn't really expect Izzy to die, did you? Nope... and that's why I did it :P<strong>


End file.
